I wish I noticed you more but I still care for you for now
by Missanimecutie
Summary: Maka has a hard home and school life, so she ends to be quite. Soul wants love. One day Soul and Maka bump into each other. Soul notices that something is up so he and his friends want to welcome and help her. As time goes on Maka and Soul fall deeper in love with each other. But Maka is still scared because of what has happened in the past. Soul wants to help her overcome it.
1. I want to help

**Hello! I am new on here and this is my first story. This is one of my favorite shows with one of my favorite pairings MakaxSoul. I really want to try on this and I might start on a few new ones. Hope you enjoy!Sorry if it is not good. And for those who are going to ask, I have not read the manga yet because I am trying to buy it when it is in stock but dont worry I will.**

Maka's P.O.V

The world can be a little cruel. I wish I did not have these problems. I am just basically worthless girl. Hell my father is correct when he says this. He is always torturing me psychically and mentally. I just don't have hope. That is when I started to cut myself and wear long sleeves all the time. My dad says I am too afraid of doing it. But I dont care I just want to be alone.

At school

I was walking to class holding my books. I just kept quite and hoped to blend in with the school. 'If I just keep being quite, no one will notice and I will be fine this year.' I though to myself.I then bumped into someone. I closed my eyes and fell to ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw a hand in front of me. "Are you ok?" a gentle voice ask. I lift my head up and it was one of the most popular guys in school, Soul. He was what all the girls at school want but I was not interested. I was not to sure if I wanted to grab his hand or not. I was too insecure and scared. Every since me and my father left the last city we were in I was bullied, but when we moved to death city, I told myself I would be the girl not too many would notice. It did not work because I am one of most hated in school just for the fact I get good grades."Are you in shock?" Soul ask as he grabs my wrist and holds it. I just have new cuts, I cant let him know just in case he bullies me. I"P-please stay away!" I said scared as I grabbed his fingers that were on my wrist and took them off. I then got up, picked up my books and ran to class.

Soul's P.O.V

'Was she scared of me or dose she not like me?' I asked myself. Just then I heard a loud yahoo. "For I, Black Star deserve an entrance!" I heard from my loud mouth friend. I turned around and saw my buds Black Star,Kid,Tsubaki,Liz,Patty, and Chrona. "Hey, Soul what's up?"Kid asks. "Pretty cool, hey I have a question? Do any of you know a girl that has pigtails wears a some what school uniform outfit with boots?" I asked. I really want to know who this girl is because something is not right about her the way she reacted. "I think her name is Maka, she is one of the smartest girls in school but she also one of the most hated for her grades." Tsubaki said while her finger was on her chin and her arm was holding her elbow thinking hard. "Oh,I think I know her! I saw get pushed by Jacqueline and I heard something about homework." Patty said with her chipper voice. "She seems alone, and scared. Kind of like I was was until you guys welcomed me with warm arms." Chrona says as he smiles. "Why dont we try to see about getting her to hang out with us, besides our group is uneven." Kid says as he points it out of the 80th time. "Will you shut up about it?!" Liz says as she slaps him. "Well since I, the god of friends, have a plan already to get her to join us, I will go find her and ask!" Black Star says as he ran off . "Wait, we have class in two minutes!" Tsubaki yells as she runs off to stop Black Star from being late again for his running around. "Later you too!" I yelled. "Well, lets go to class." Kid says as we all walked together. 'Why have I not noticed a beautiful girl like her when she was hear, she is the most calm and sweetest. But her reaction did not seem right? I will try to get close to her, because I know it is love at first site.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed! I dont know Soul Eater so the charaters belong to Atsushi Okubo, all I own is my plot. Please do give feedback. Well the updates will come once or twice a week depends if I feel like it ,well see ya!**


	2. Miss know it all part 1

**Hi everyone! I hoped you enjoy my first chapter, I will try to make them a little longer and the others we will see p.o.v not just Maka and Soul's thoughts. Well time to start the this chapter!**

Maka's P.O.V

I was sitting in class reading my textbook to kill time before it room only had and a few other students I have no clue who they are. Soul, why did he grab my wrist? Was he trying to be nice or trying to betray me like everyone else did? I cant let anyone get close to me especially Soul because then the girls will have a another reason to hate me. But he did smell nice and his fingers felt firm on my wrist, but we are from different sides of coin and we would never be good friends. I then heard a loud yahoo. 'Great, it is him.'I though, Black Star one of the biggest loud mouths who is known for saying he is better then god. I saw a blue blur ran in. "Black Star, no running in my room!" Stein yelled. Black Star then scanned his eyes around the room. Then his friend Tsubaki, runs to him out of breathe. "Black Star how do run that fast?" she said before collapsing on the floor breathing . "Get up! I found her!" he yells out loud."Black Star quit yelling!" Stein yells. Tsubaki got up and walked her seat before resting her head from the running. Just then Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Chrona enter. Then turn in my direction and I focus on my textbook. Just then the bell all ran to seats as Dr. Stein got up. "Well class, I am starting to get sick and tired of the shit that has been going on. I have noticed that everyone expect Maka has either slipped up in the grade book, have gotten multiple detentions, skipped class to hang out, or just rebel against the teachers union. The perfect example is where is Jacqueline." Stein said in an angry tone. The whole class looked around the room just wondering where she was. I then remembered why. I started to grew pale as I though back to the events of Monday

Flashback to Monday after school

I was walking to my locker so I can grab my bag and get the hell out of here. When I walked up to my locker, I felt someone push me up my locker. "Hey, where is it?!" Kim screamed at me. "Where is what?" I asked her. "My wallet, Jacqueline said that you stole it and I need it!" she said as she pounds her hands onto my chest. This is pathetic. Me and Jacqueline have always hated each other because of grades. She was the one who started to spread rumors and try to get me trouble and fail. Just then the bitch Jacqueline shows up. "Hey, I know you did knock-up so give her wallet to her and quit acting like your better then everyone. "Your the one who is doing that." I said mumbling. Jacqueline then pushed me to the ground. She took my binder and got my locker number and put it in the locker. And what fell out was a black wallet that had light purple and yellow polka dots. Kim picked it up and looked happy. "My wallet, I have it!" she shouts joyfully as she runs off yelling how great money is now using people. Kim was not the smartest person but she got duped by Jacqueline,she has hit a new low. "Listen, I suggest to stick to your prostitute job and give up being smart, you will never meet me. Give up before I do worse." Jacqueline said walking away laughing and saying how much I was worthless. That night I had to cut myself up due to the trauma I just had. And then the next day I was at top of the school again. And when I walked to my locker, one of my novels I bought last night were gone and in its place was a stated: You know I warned you, now I will try to blame you. It said. I already know who it was from and I was scared.

End of flashback

"Maka, you seem pale, do you want to go to the nurse?" Stein asked. "No sir I am fine just a little hot." I replied. "Well I'll turn on the AC." Stein said. Just then I heard footsteps and the tripping of water. Everyone looked to see who it was and it was Jacqueline and lord Death the headmaster and owner of DWAC "Tell me who threw a water bucket down at you." Death said. Jacqueline then pointed at me. "Her sir, it was Maka." Jacqueline said as the whole class even Stein gasping. Was this the it she was talking about? I have no clue what she is my I knew she just wanted revenge for last year.

Jacqueline's P.O.V

The smart-ass knows what I know. I want to get her expelled so I can reclaim my spot at top of the class. Ever since she transferred last year, I was always close. I am sick of her. So before school started I threw water at myself and then walked up to Death and blamed it on here we are. "Maka?! Are you sure it was not Soul or Black Star, or even Liz?"he asked baffled. They then glared at Death. He is so stupid, it's laughable. I then started to fake my tears and pretend to break down."Sir, why would I, one of your best students lie to you?" I asked in my fake cries. "Maka go to my office so we can talk about a punishment." Death said. I looked up for a minute and I saw Maka look scared while she got up and walked to the door. I brought my head down and smirked. Things are going my way. "Sir, I know Maka did not do it." someone said. I looked up and saw Soul standing up grabbing Maka's hand.I glared at him. No one will stop me from my goal. No one.

** A cliff hanger. This girl is one few things Maka will have to deal with. Well I decide to split this part into two because A. I was out of ideas for dialoge, and B. I though it would be better. I might update more often , I dont know. Well hope you enjoy.  
**


	3. Miss Know it all part 2

**A continuation of the last chapter. I finally got out of writers block so that's good. I might just update when I feel like it because I got amazing ideas for this. But yeah onto the story!**

Soul's P.O.V

I was holding on to Maka's hand tight. Everyone was starring at me with looks of 'are you stupid' on their faces expect Maka who looked like she was about to cry as she cluches my hand tighter. There was something I am not convinced with Jacqueline and her accusation on Maka. I just dont think Maka is the type of person. "Well, Soul then who did it?"Death asked me in a stern voice. I then was about to say something when Black Star then said, "Maka has been very good, she would never do that." he said. I then mentally face palmed. For all Death knows,he might think Maka is putting on an act. "Well then if you want , we can do a trial." Death says in a calm voice. "What are you saying, father?" Kid asked in a shocked tone. "Well son there are two sides of a story. And that since we have no clue who is lying, we will hold a trial next Wednesday. Since we already have a plaintiff and a defendant so we will not worry about those parts. Kid you will be the judge, Patty the evidence holder, Tsubaki case worker, Black Star your Jacqueline's lawyer , and Soul your Maka's. The rest are the jury. Any questions?" Death says. "I raised my hand. "What would happen if the either are found guilty?" I asked. "Easy, the one found guilty will be expelled." Death says while he turns and turns to the door. "And Stein please teach your class about court and law, immediately." Death says before he walks out with Jacqueline following behind him. This is crazy, Maka is accused of something and I just know she is not that type. Yes, I know I know I met her but I feel like she was never the type. "Class, for up until Tuesday I will teach all of you about the court and law." Stein says he digs around his box of books and finds one on the court and law. This is going to be painful,but I might just get closer with her and try to get her to open up.

Timeskip to lunch

I swear that was one of the longest classes I had in my whole life. Seriously it was the longest 40 minutes so far in my life. I was standing in line trying to get my lunch. As I started to move up , I looked around the cafeteria and saw Maka sitting in the back of the room looking depressed while reading a thick book.'Would it be a good idea to try and talk to her?'I asked myself. I though about it for a minute and decided that it would be the best to try and to talk to her about hanging out with me and the others. I then jumped out of line and walked over to Maka's table.

Maka's P.O.V

I cant believe Jacqueline is now accusing me of something that she set up herself. I am scared because school is the only escapism I have from my little hell at home and if I get expelled, I dont think Ill live anymore. If I was going to prove myself being innocent I had to study more deeper into the law system and figure out how to with evidence. I then heard a cough from the other side. I put my book down and saw it was the guy I bumped into earlier and who hold my hand, Soul. "Hello, Maka." he says. I'm scared what if tries to hurt me. But then again he did hold my hand as he stand up to me. But hen again I could not push him away because it was class and if I did that would look suspicious."P-please go away!" I yelled at him shaking. "Why,I just wanted to see if you wanted to sit with my friends. We would want to be your friend and care for you deeply." he says with a gentle smile. Translation, you want me to join your group so I can do your home work and when you all have higher grades your going to dump me on the side on the road."N-no, now please go." I said in fear. He then grabs my left hand and he strokes it with his right."I'm not here to hurt you alright, I just want to be your friend and help you with the trial." Soul whispers as he strokes it more softly like it is fur of a dog. I blushed at hand was starting to go to my wrist. Then I remembered my cuts. I started to struggle and I grabbed his hand off of mine. "Please, dont touch me again." I said as I grabbed my book and ran out of the cafeteria. I never want anyone get close to me like that again. But that feeling I felt when he stroking my hand it felt strange. What was it? I just wish I knew. I then decided that the stress is getting to me so I needed to cut my wrist. I walked to my locker and looked around while I was unlocking my locker. I grabbed my jacket and checked the left pocket. I found my pocket knife and stuck it in my left sleeve of my shirt. I heard a gasp. I turned around to look to see who was there and there was no one. I then shut my locker door and ran to the bathroom.

Tsubaki's P.O.V

I was trying to find Black Star. He ran away with my notebook I use for drawing class. I swear when I find him he better wish he was dead. While turning on the corner I saw Maka at her locker. I hid and looked at what she was doing. She is grabbing something out of her jacket's pocket. When she pulled it out, I saw it was a pocket knife. She then put the knife in the left sleeve of her shirt. I gasped and then I hold my hands over my mouth. She looked around to see if anyone was there and then walked away. I have a bad feeling about this. So I decided to follow her secretly, hoping I can stop her.

Jacqueline's P.O.V

My plan is working fine until Soul saw through my can a average person like him know that I was lying. That is fine though, all I need to do is plant evidence, get a couple to lie saying they were witness and have the jury find her guilty. I was walking to the table to one of the most dumbest person at school . I knew Kim was dumb enough to trust me because all she needs is money. I walked up to her as I threw a check down the table."What do you want, friend?" she asked in a curious voice. She is that dumb is she? "Well you want revenge on Maka because I want it too." I said in a depressed voice. "What did she do?" Kim asked as she looks at the check to make sure it is real."Maka threw hot water at me and it ruined my sweater." I said. Kim looks up."That is so sad. Well Ill help." Kim says as she gives an twisted smile. Perfect, all I need to do is plant evidence and soon I will reclaim my proper place at the top of the school.

**Well I think I ended this one nicely. I am doing a few conflicts in this one. And I should say I do not know too much on the court and law so I do apologize, but that was all I can think of. I will also start going back and editing some poor grammar I have in the chapters. Well that is all for now and please do review. And thank you for the reviews,favorites, and follows.**


	4. Welcome to my circle of friends

Soul's P.O.V

I think I am starting to piece together why Maka is so scared of me. She might have gotten the wrong idea. I have a feeling in my chest and I want to just be friends with her. But instead I keep pushing her in a corner. I was walking knowing lunch was almost done when I saw Tsubaki looking like she was spying. I looked to see who and it was Maka. She had a look that was just heartbreaking to see. I decided to follow. I walked all the up to Tsubaki and paced with her. When she turned her head to see me, she whispered "What are doing here?" "Following Maka like you are, do you know what she is doing?" I asked. " I think she trying to cut herself. I saw her go to locker to grab a knife." Tsubaki says. I could not have that happen. I then decide to run up to Maka. I then grabbed her left wrist and stopped her. She then turned her head and saw me. Maka gasped and looked scared. "P-pl-please stay away from me!" she yelled as she grabbed my wrist tried to shake it off. I grabbed her right wrist, took the knife out of her left sleeve,dropped it to the ground, and gently backed her into a locker. She was breathing hard as tears streamed down her face. "Please Maka I dont want to hurt you. I said already want to be your friend. I just want to be your accept me." I said as I gave her a sad smile. I let go of her wrist and she fell to the ground. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around her legs."I-I'm so-sorry , I- w-was just scared." Maka says as she cries. I then put my hand on her shoulder. "It's fine Maka, I hope we can be friends." I said as Maka then looked at me and smiled. "Th-thank y-you." she said as she looks at me with a small smile on her face. I wiped away the tears she had at the corner of her eyes and stared into them. 'I never noticed how she has such beautiful eyes. There almost like emeralds. And they are so captive.' I though and then I heard a different person weep."That, was so wonderful."Tsubaki says as she wipes away her tears. I then got up and held out my hand. "Well Maka want to be part of circle of odd balls?" I asked her as I held out my hand. She looked up at me and smiled as she grabbed it. We all walked away talking about the group and laughing at how different we all were.

Maka's P.O.V

Soul saved me from scaring myself further. I did not think he cared like most of the people at school but I judged him too quick. I was walking with Soul on my left and Tsubaki on my right. I really felt special because of this. People do want to accept me into their lives and care for me. Maybe I judged to wrong about everyone in the world. But I was just used to being mistreated and used as tool for people. But the fact Soul and his friends want to be with me , makes me wonder if there others who felt like this. We then ran into the rest of Soul's friends."Hiya,Tsubaki! The god of drawing has your notebook."Black Star says as he waves it around. "Black Star, I need my note book!" Tsubaki says as she tries to grab it. "You gotta catch me!" Black Star says as he starts running."Black Star when I get my notebook back, remind me to strangle you!" Tsubaki yells as she tries to catch up to him. Black Star looks behind him and runs faster until he disappears in the long hallway.'Dose that always happen?' I whisper to Soul.'Yeah they always been at it since kindergarten.'Soul whispers back. "I dont think you need an intro to Black Star and Tsubaki, so Ill let you meet the rest. Maka the one with the purple hair is Crona." Soul says as he holds my arm and puts it in front of Crona. "Hello." Crona says in a quite voice as he shakes my hand. He kept moving when we where shaking hand. 'Must be shy.'I though. "The one that has black hair with white strips is Kid." Soul says as he turns me to him. Kid then falls to the ground."I am asymmetrical! I am trash and useless!" Kid yells at the top of lungs as he pounds the floor with his left hand. Kid dose not look like the type who would do that. He looks more like the serious type. "The girl with long blue pants and long light brown hair is Liz." Soul says as he turns me to her."Nice, to meet ya." she says as she stretches. "Nice to meet you too." I said. "And the one with the short blonde hair is my sister Patty." Liz says as she took my hand and pulled me away from Soul and takes me to her. "Hiya, I'm Patty! Want to play with my stuff animal collection?" she says as she holds a brown teddy bear and a yellow giraffe. "Maybe later." I said as I gave her a nice smile. "You should smile like that more often because it's pretty." Patty says as she smiles more. "Yeah, your smile really is a nice one." Crona says as he pets my hair. "It is perfectly symmetrical." Kid says as he gets up from his out outburst. "R-really you t-th-think that?"I asked as I blushed. "We dont think it you have a nice smile, we know you have a nice smile." Soul says as he gives me a small smile showing his shark like teeth. Just then the bell rang for class. "Maka, what class do you have next?" Soul asked as he grabbed my hand. "History, why do I have you too for it?" I asked Soul as I gripped his hand tighter. "I believe we do. Anyway, what are going to do about the court case you have next Wednesday?" Soul said as we all started walking. "Well, lets go to my house and figure out what to do." Tsubaki says as she walks up with her note book being in a cheerful mood."W-wait we-were se-serious about strangling Black Star?" I asked her. "No, but I did beat him over the head with a vase." Tsubaki says still in a nice smile. "Ow, my head." Black Star says as he slugs around like one of those drunk prostitutes I see my dad with. We all laughed except Black Star about his head beating while walking to class and almost all of us go our separate ways expect me and Soul.

**Well guys I dont have anything to say expect I have a new fanfiction for SAO. I will say SAO was ok until the second arc then it went down hill. But I have a fanfiction that takes place after Kirito wakes up but I changed it so if you liked SAO or though the second arc was bad and it needs a re write your going to love it. It is called Fighting for love online so if your interested please check it out. That is all I have to say. Well later!**


	5. Almost reveled part 1

Time skip to after school.

Soul's P.O.V

I cant believe Maka was about to herself when she has so much stress, but then again with the bullying I would not be too shocked. Can this explain why she wont let me touch her wrist. At least I stopped her from harming herself any further and got her to meet my friends. It seems that everyone in the group likes her and that's good. Me and Maka were standing outside of school waiting for the others. I turned over to see Maka and she is reading a thick book. I could not take the silence and I wanted to tell her something. "Hey, Maka if you need anything you can tell me." I told her. She looked so caught up in the book she reading to even hear must be so interesting to get caught up in. I then heard a loud yahoo again. "Hello, your god of court is here!" Black Star claims as he walks over to us with Tsubaki, Crona, and Patty behind him glaring at him. The three had green gunk in their hair. "What happened? Why do you have green crap in your hair?" I asked them. "During science we had to work in groups of four to figure out the basics of what was in medicine. Then Black Star called himself 'The god of science ' and decided to put a bunch of random chemicals in a tube. And then it exploded but Black Star hid under the table and it landed on us." Tsubaki says as with a look that could kill someone. "Look, the reason you guys got hit was because you are not the god of science." Black Star says as he laughs at them like it was the funniest thing in the world."I'm going to kill you!" Tsubaki yells as she starts charging at Black Star with Crona and Patty behind her. Black Star looks and see them charging at him. "Ahh! Don't kill me!" Black Star yells as he starts running. I was laughing so much I fell to the ground, pounding it. "W-what i-is so f-fu-funny?" I heard Maka ask. I looked up to her and see she stopped reading and had a look of curiosity on her face. "Because the big mouth is now has a mob trying to kill him." I said while laughing and holding my stomach. She looks at them and giggles a little. I smiled as I heard her giggle. It sounds like bells and I wanted to hear it more. "W-wait where is Kid and Liz?" Maka asked as she looks around."That's true where are they?" I asked as I saw Tsubaki grabbing Black Star's neck shaking it as Black Star is trying to gasp for air. "Let's stop Tsubaki before she actually kills him." I said as I got up and grabbed Maka's hand running to them before Tsubaki gets arrested for and Maka tried to grab Tsubaki off of Black Star. "Tsubaki were you trying to kill me?" Black Star asked as he pants for air crouching on he ground. Just then w heard a cough and turned around to see Liz and Kid. "Where were you sis? Black Star almost died from being strangled." Patty tells Liz in her cherry voice. I some times wonder if Patty always dose that on purpose. "Well are we going or not?" I said as I started to walk with Maka behind me holding my hand. She seems a attached and I think it's because she feels safe to be with me so far but it is kind of enjoyable. Everyone else follows behind as we venture to Tsubaki's house. We were all walking through town talking about how we should keep Black Star and Tsubaki separate before they both dig there graves. Everyone expect Maka. I guess she needs to adjust but that is fine, I want to help her but I feel more then that. What is it? It feels like something I never had before. Just then Liz stops and looks in a shop. "Um Liz we are suppose to go to Tsubaki's and quick before she kills me."Black Star says as he looks scared. "Come on guys I think we should get ice cream before we work out the case." Liz says as she grabs Kid and Patty's hands and drags them into the shop."Lets go before Liz buys too many ice creams and gets sick." Crona says as he opens the door and holds it open. The rest of us go through the door and stand at the door way in awe. and the shop looks like it was from the 50's. It had a black and white checkered floor,light pink walls, white table tops and counters, and red cushioned booths and stools. Liz waves at us and we see Kid and Patty sitting next to her at the back of the room. We all walked to her and sat down. Black Star is sitting next to Liz,Crona is next to Tsubaki, and I'm next to Maka. We were all looking at menu deciding what to order and asking how do we split the bill. "Hey Maka do you have any money?" Black Star asked her. Maka looks up from her menu and puts it down. "N-no so-sorry." she says. "If you want Maka, I can pay the bill." I told her. "N-no you dont have to." she says. "It's fine I want you to feel welcome." I told her as I gave her a smile. She blushed and gave me a small smile. "T-th-thank you." she says. "Your welcome." I replied as I blushed. "Oh do I see lovebirds?" Liz asked in annoying voice that made me want to slap her. "No way Liz!" I yelled at her why my checks got red. 'Why did they get red? Was it because I was hot or getting sick?' I asked myself. "Liz cut it out he could be sick." Kid says as he tells her in a dry tone. At least that stops the annoying voice she was doing. We eventually all ordered vanilla ice cream and joked around until we got our ice cream. As we started to eat I wanted to get to know Maka more. "Hey Maka can you tell us a bit about yourself?" I asked her as I ate my ice cream. She looks at me before she speaks.

Maka's P.O.V

I looked at Soul. I just answer carefully about this so then no one will know what is going on at home or school. "U-um, wh-where do I-I begin?" I asked as I took a napkin to remove any ice cream I have on my face. "Well about before you transfer here for the second half of the school year last year."Kid says as he flattens out his ice cream to make it symmetrical."W-well me and my d-dad lived in New York but we m-mo-moved be-because i-it w-was..." I started.'Damn it I cant say it is because my dad has a warrant for trying to prostitute me.' I though. As everyone around the table grows more and more curious I started to eat my ice cream feeling the heavy atmosphere. "Maka can you tell us why you moved?" Crona asked as he tapped his fingers."Yeah, I kind of get a feeling there is something your telling us." Liz replies. 'What am I suppose to do I am scared and there my only friends and allies on this. If I dont do something I might lose them.' I told myself as I felt a tear drop in my eye.

**I just had to do another cliff hanger did I? Well anyways thank you for more follows,reviews, and, favorites. I might need to soon go on a hiatus because I have summer school and a little camp trip. So on my the final update I will tell you how long it will last so sorry about that. Well anyway see ya!**


	6. Almost reveled part 2

**A continuation of the last chapter that made sound a little strange so I apologize if it dose because I had to re write this four this is also the shortest chapter in the whole story line this far(I wrote this about a month ago so that is it might sound a little bad) so I do apologize. Anyway enjoy you short chapter.**

Maka's P.O.V

Everyone was growing impatient or curious and it was driving me crazy. The last time it happened was when father wanted me home on time but I had to help someone pull their bike out of Central Park lake. Then when I got home he was furious that I left him impatient for my 'after school job' and that before I went to 'work' he had to beat me with a whip for half a hour. That was one of the most painful moments in my life and I am still scared about making someone wait."Well Maka, tell us are you afraid of something?" Liz said in real inpatient tone. I hung my hand as my eyes got my teary. "Liz, maybe you should stop.."Crona started as Liz then shut him up by dumping her ice cream on him and leaned over to me. "Maka tell me!" Liz yelled at my face. I really could not handle this, I might have no choice. I was about to open my mouth when Soul mumbled something.I could not understand it but from the tone it sounded angry."Soul, what did you say?" Liz asked as she leaned to him sounding snappy. "You need to stop pushing Maka, I think she has a bit too much pressure and that she has stuff she might not want to say." Soul snapped back in an angry tone that can only be heard by us. I then got up and ran out of the ice cream shop.'Father was right. Any time I do try to make friends I am the one who causes hell.' I though as I ran off through the streets of Death City going to the one place that I know makes me feel safe.

Liz's P.O.V

Damn it! I really pushed it too far. I guess I was the type to just cause flat out drama and all I wanted to do was help.I though Maka had a traumatic pass and I wanted to comfort here. Instead I must have made Maka hate me. "Big sis why did you push Maka over the edge?" Patty asked in her depressed tone. I really hate when she dose that because hearing her voice like that makes me feel guilty."We should go find her." I said as I stand up. "So, what are going to do? Push Maka into a corner to the point where she panics about talking to people and runs off?" Soul asked in a stern voice that was dripping in anger as he got up leaving money on the table then leaving to go look for Maka. Then everyone else left leaving money and going to leave Maka expect me. 'I really did the most dumbest thing ever.' I though to myself as I sat done and put my head on the table crying.

**The rest of the will be longer but I wanted to make this one short because I kind of wanted to add more dramatic material Anyway later!**


	7. Start of the slumber party

Soul's P.O.V

I cant believe what Liz did to Maka. Anyway I just want to talk to her before she dose something regrettable like... no I dont even want to think about a though like that. I ran down the street to look for Maka as the sun set in the horizon with it's orange sky casting over looked cloudy tonight and I hoped it did not rain. I turned from the next ally over and caught my eyes on a sandy blonde pigtail girl that was running with tears in her eyes. I looked and it certainly was was Maka. But I cant just flat out grab her because I might make her more scared so I just followed her closely behind as it slowly turns into night.

Time Skip

I followed Maka to a park that was near the central part of town. She then walked over to the swings. I quickly ran behind a tree and saw Maka swinging herself. She went back and forth with her eyes the moon light her face really shines. I then heard my phone vibrate. I turned around and looked at the text. It said 'fond macka yet?' from Black Star. I sighed wondering how did Black Star even pass reading if he spells like like a two year old. I replied'Found her, tell the others to stop searching and go home. Also learn to spell Maka's name correctly, actually learn to spell while your at it!' and then sent it to Black Star and turned back to see Maka swinging. She was not there, I wonder if she noticed me and though it was a good idea to call the cops. I then felt a tap on my shoulders and turned around. I saw Maka looking scared. "P-please do-dont hate m-me! I'-I-Im sorry!" she yelled as she broke down in front of me crying. She had tears streaming down her checks and her knees looked weak just falling to the ground still shaking. Just then I heard a roar of thunder. "Maka, I know your dad might not allow it but can you stay the night at my place?" I asked her. She then looked up shaking her head left and right meaning no. "Please Maka, it might rain and were on the far side of town. I live at the bad end but I will keep you safe and we can get you some new clothes if they get wet alright." I told her as I got up and held out my hand. She looked up and then grabbed my hand. We then walked in silence until we felt the first rain drop. I didn't want Maka to get wet so I took off my sweat jacket and put it on her as I blushed. 'I am treating her all like this and I have only known her for one day. What is with me?' I asked myself as I let go of her. She tugged the hood on to her and put it on her head. The sleeves were too long but it the sweatshirt looked snugged on her. Maka was blushing a bright red. "S-Soul t-th-thank you." Maka says as she grabbed my hand. I blushed as we walked to my apartment on the bad parts of town. I keep having this feeling. But I am still lost to what it is. What is it? I just feel close to this.

Time skip to Sou'l apartment in Maka's P.O.V

We made to Soul's apartment without problems. He got out the key and walked me in. His house looked beautiful. It looked like a studio apartment and it was clean. "Maka if you want anything just ask."Soul told me as he closed the door and went to his kitchen,opening the fridge to see what he had. I was at his door way, scared. "Maka if your scared, I can help you." Soul told me as he went up to me and walked me to the couch sitting me down. "Hey Maka do play video games?" Soul asked me."M-my d-dad s-said i cant sp-spend time o-on that t-type of st-stuff." I replied. My dad never let me because he wanted me to act like an adult but I want to be like the others in my school. "If you want I can teach you after we eat dinner." Soul said as he grabbed my hands. I blushed and smiled. "S-sure Soul." I told him. This is going to be a fun night.

**Before I get mail asking what happened to Liz, you'll find out after the next two chapters. I am also going on a hiatus for summer school, to finish Inuyasha (Still got final act also and the movies), and to fix my grammar. It will take ten days. I wont post new chapters but I will be on here still reading Fan-fiction. So there's that. Well I hope you all have a great start to summer.**


	8. Missing twin

Maka's P.O.V

I cant believe Soul is letting me stay the night at his house and were about to play video games. But why is my heart beating so fast? I really dont understand myself. I then remembered that I am soaking wet from the rain. "S..soul, can I take a bath? I'm st..still wet ."I said as I got up. "Yeah,I'll get you something to changd into."Soul said as he got up and took off his t-shirt and threw it behind the couch.I looked at his chest and it was scared with scratches and bruises.'What did Soul do to have those scars?'Maka,come on Ill show you were the bathroom is."Soul says as he grabs my hand and guides me around his apartment. He showed me his room,the bathroom,and a spear room that is bear and it has is a bare full size bed."Who's bed is that?" I asked him."Used to be my big brother's until he moved upstairs with his girlfriend."Soul replied as he walked into the room and walked out with a black tank top and purple sleep short shorts. "My brother's girlfriend left them hear." he said as he handed them to me and walked away, blushing. 'Is he embarrassed because he passing me clothes or because Im a girl?' I then just shrug it off and walked into the bathroom. I then close the door and lock it.

Soul's P.O.V

Cant believe Maka is staying over in my apartment. Well I can just hope Wes and his girlfriend Blair come time they did when Black Star was here Wes told him embarrassing parts of my child hood and if thart wasn't bad enough ,Blair walked out with a towel after taking a shower and Wes was looking at her in very perverted way the rest of the time. That had to be one of the most painful things ever. I heard a knock on the door. I sighed as I walked to the door. As I went up to open I heard someone slam the door and make a dent. 'Damn Black Star and his banging ways. I opened it and Black Star ran in herr along with Kid and Patty. "Where is she?!" Black Star yelled in a paniced voice. "Where is who?" I heard Maka say. She was still wet but the tank top and shorts I gave fit her tiny body. I blushed and snapped out of my thought when Kid put a hand on my shoulder. "Liz is missing!" Kid said as he turned me around and gave me a worried look.

**Ok let me say this, my laptop is in a damn repair shop. That is why I was not able to update. I am trying with a crappy tablet. I am so sorry. Also my SAO fanfiction cant be updated because I deleted the chapater. Im sorry everyone.**


End file.
